


I Love You More Than Salad

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Salad

Sam walked into his and Gabriel’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Gabe?” He and Gabriel had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Gabriel was still mad or not.

“Gabe?” Sam repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Gabe!? OPEN UP!” Sam yelled childishly.

“Sam shut up!” Sam smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Gabriel was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Sam mocked. 

“I’m not!” Gabriel yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Gabe!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN SALAD!” The door swung open. Gabriel was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Sam fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Gabriel whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Pagan god Loki, Trickster, and Archangel Gabriel. I love you more than Salad.” Sam stood up and opened his arms to Gabriel. 

“Yay!” Gabriel jumped into Sam’s open arms, Sam catching him gracefully.


End file.
